


Strokes, Scratches, Scribbles

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Oikawa wants Ushijima to tickle him, you know, the pleasant soft goosebumps giving - kind of tickling. Ushijima plays dumb and on purpose indulges his spoiled boyfriend in other kinds of tickles.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Strokes, Scratches, Scribbles

“...Hey, _boyfriend_. Why don’t you make yourself useful for the day and tickle me?” Ushijima looked up at the cocky request and he frowned. 

He wasn’t really surprised but... Oikawa, spoiled and cheeky lay sprawled on their bed, being the least useful of the two as he just played a game on his phone while Ushijima was at least browsing recipes to see what they would have for dinner.

“Boyfriend’s got a name,” Ushijima replied, shutting down the recipe app and putting his own phone away. He strode towards the bed where Oikawa was at; wearing nothing but his Star Wars T-shirt and ummatching purple socks. 

“Ushi-chan~” Oikawa said, the cheekiest grin on his face. Ushijima simply closed his eyes and sat by his side, shoving Oikawa a little to make room for himself.

“Fine,” he said, very used to the attitude. He leaned over him and brought his hands to both of his sides.

“Tickling it is,” he said, and started to dig in, his fingers wiggling to make him bark with sudden laughter.

“ _HEhey_! Hey! Nohoho!” Oikawa cried. Anyone would laugh at his utter shock and disbelief at getting tickled like this after asking for it. Ushijima simply chuckled at the sight of him kicking hilariously. Oikawa’s arms flailed, he dropped his phone and ended up catching Ushijima’s wrist briefly. Offended, Oikawa gaped at him, panting.

“You asked me to tickle you,” Ushijima said, smirking. He knew his boyfriend like no other, including the fact that he meant a different kind of tickle. 

“Not like that!” Oikawa wheezed, his grip on Ushijima’s hand tightening. 

“Then what?” Ushijima wiggled his fingers again, and he felt Oikawa jerk at the touch, his hand desperately pulling at Ushijima’s hand but unable to pull it off his writhing body.

“EEheheeep! Ushi- _chaahahn_! Y-you knooooww aahahaa, t-tickling! Not tickling like thihihis, you know the oahahather tickling!” he whined, arching his back. Ushijima chuckled. He did not make any sense, but he knew so well what he meant.

“I don’t understand,” he lied, continuing to wreck him with the kind of tickling Oikawa obviously wasn’t asking for. 

“Softer! The _soft_ kind! Strokes! Just the stroky tickling, the thing you do to me whe- ehehehe nohoho!” 

Of course Ushijima was no idiot, he knew exactly what kind of tickles Oikawa longed for all the time. The very pleasant kind of tickles that would send joyful shivers all over Oikawa’s body, make goosebumps rise, that would make him feel warm in a different way, and that would make him moan in such a cute voice. He would mostly ask for it whenever they were peacefully cuddling in bed together, and Ushijima would gladly give him as he pleased, for as much as Oikawa loved it, Ushijima loved it too. 

Yet no, right now Ushijima thought Oikawa deserved the other kind of tickling. Just to fix that attitude for a little bit.

“Strokes?” Ushijima asked.

“Like this?” His finger tips started to stroke Oikawa’s sides teasingly, under his shirt and slowly gliding towards his tummy.

“Hnghghg! _Nohoho_!” Oikawa giggled, his arms crossing to try and cover himself. His knees went up as well as he desperately tried to curl into a ball, but Ushijima forced him to uncurl and moved a leg of his own to pin him down.

“Then what? I don’t understand,” Ushijima played dumb, really dumb, while never giving his boyfriend a chance to break free from his grip. 

“Meheheanieeee! Not s-strokes like thahat, uhuhuh.. Scrahahatching?” Oikawa thought out loud through his uncontrollable giggles. He was so cute. 

“Scratching? Like this,” Ushijima stated, and his fingers started to scratch. He scratched his sides and ribs, his fingers climbing up dangerously close towards his underarms, and he smirked when he was awarded with a string of renewed laughter that sounded so cute, happy and pained all at the same time. 

“ _NAHAha_! Ushi-chaaahahan! No _fahahair_! Ahahalright not scratchihihing stohohop it!” Wrong choice of words, again, Oikawa seeminly discovered as Ushijima again managed to force some of that hilarious laughter out of him.

"Then what?” Ushijima asked, giving both his boyfriend and his own fingers a good rest when it seemed that the scratches really drove Oikawa insane. 

“E-e-ehh.. You _knooow_! S-scribbles?” Oikawa asked sweetly, his smile shy and his puppy eyes looking very pleading. Ushijima felt a certain kind of warmth to see his boyfriend being so cute like this. 

“Scribbles hm?” Ushijima showed him what scribbling exactly did, his fingers sneaking down to scribble at Oikawa’s thighs with their short nails and even sneaking behind to tickle his butt through his comfy pants. Oikawa began to bounce and squeal again.

“Eyaaaahahah! Not theeheheere!” he cried.

“But these are scribbles,” Ushijima said in all seriousness even though he really had to bite his lip a little to keep himself from laughing along with his precious lover. Oikawa was writhing all over the place and acting like a drama queen, but he knew how to spot an Oikawa Tooru having a good time. Oikawa was clearly having a good time.

“Uuhnnhehehe Ushi-chaahaan!” Oikawa whined, arching his back when Ushijima had crawled his hands all the way under his shirt to scribble at the sensitive skin of his bare back. He squirmed and his blushy smiley face looked absolutely adorable and stunning.

“Better?” Ushijima asked, very slowly changing his tickly scribbles into the kind that Oikawa had been asking for from the start.

“Ahahalmost! Just a little more - _hngh_! It t-tickles,” Oikawa whispered in between tired giggles as Ushijima’s fingers scittered all over his warm skin. Smiling, Ushijima leaned in and kissed his boyfriends smiley lips.

“Of course it does. You’re a spoiled brat, you know that?” he mumbled against Oikawa’s lips before capturing them in a lustful kiss again. Ushijima could feel him giggle into his mouth as his fingers under his shirt continued to give him pleasant tickles. Oikawa twitched and gasped into his mouth when he lightly tickled up and down his sides, and they broke apart briefly.

“And y-you’re a meanie,” Oikawa complained breathlessly, but he was still smiling.

“Seems that you have a thing for meanies,” Ushijima said, and he shrugged. He then playfully pinched the flesh of Oikawa’s sides, making him cackle in surprise.

“- _and_ for getting tickled,” Ushijima added, causing Oikawa to blush adorably again.

“Not thahahat kind of tihihickling!” he whined, prying Ushijima’s hands off his sides. 

“But apparently not strokes, scratches and scribbles either hm? Stop lying, I know you like all of them” Ushijima said fondly, and he continued to tease his boyfriend with different sorts of tickles.

“You’re beheheing weheird!” Oikawa giggled. In the end Ushijima simply rolled his eyes and kissed him again. And as they made out, he went back to really giving him the pleasant tickles he had longed for all this time. Maybe Oikawa was a little spoiled brat, but he was also an adorable one, so he definitely deserved it this time. 


End file.
